I thought we were safe but not anymore
by Queenfan1234
Summary: My name is Mattie Mellark, daughter of Peeta and Katniss Mellark, elder sister of Finnick Mellark. I thought that the Hunger Games were over. That we would all be safe. But not anymore. The rating is T because its the Hunger Games after all!
1. The Announcement

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hunger Games characters or the Hunger Games, all rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

_I was running, in what looked like a forest. There was a large boy around 17 chasing me, and I was running as fast as I could. The boy was armed, he had a spear and seemed like a good thrower and his blonde hair ruffled in the wind. All I had was my small bow and two arrows, but I couldn't shoot that would give him an advantage. Yes, there was the end of the forest, I put my hands up wanting to cry out in victory but a strong force pushed me back. A force field, the boy came at me faster and raised the spear about to strike…._

I screamed loudly, and found myself shaking terribly. That was just one of many nightmares that had occurred this week. I looked over to my little brother, his blonde hair smoothed across his forehead. He's always been a deep sleeper, like dad. I'm like mum, I have easy nightmares. However it seems dad heard me screaming for he's here now. 'Mattie calm down it was only a nightmare,' he says quietly sitting down on my bed. Little did I know there were small wet tears dripping down my face and splashing onto the black and purple pillow. Me and dad we get along, you wouldn't think it though. Yeah I have his blue eyes but apart from that I take after mum with her brown hair and facial looks. My long hair's braided in its usual braid, mum's signature hair style it was how she looked in the arena and still how she looks now. I'm 15 now, Finn's 7 and there's no danger at least I thought there wasn't. Dad gave me a quick hug and stood me up 'Look there over now, the Games, you or Finn or me or Mum can't be drawn out of the reaping ball ever,' he reassured me and gave a quick smile. I looked over to the blue clock that ticked on my shelf '5:00 am' it said. The thing is when I wake up I can never get back to sleep, annoying I know.

My parents were in the last Hunger Games, the Quarter Quell, or the 75th Hunger Games. After that the rebellion started, my father Peeta Mellark was captured by the Capitol and tortured using Tracker Jacker venom 'Hijacking' and my mother in District 13 (which was thought to have been destroyed) acting as the 'Mockingjay' the symbol of the rebellion. After that moved to the new District 12 because the old one(their home) had been destroyed earlier by President Snow and had me and Finn. Many of their friends died in the Games and the Rebellion such as Rue a girl from District 11 who formed an alliance with my mother, Finnick Odair who was a man from District 4 whom my brother is named after, Wiress and Beetee who were former victors and took part in the 75th Hunger Games as District 3 though Beetee actually survived and went to District 13 with my mother. President Snow and President Coin were kind of in my eyes, heartless monsters so many died under both of them. Dad looked at me and said 'Well knowing you Mattie, you'll probably stay up the rest of the night reading a book so how about we have early breakfast,' whilst picking up my dressing gown and wrapping it round me. I slowly walked down the white stairs looking at the three pictures of me and Finn playing in The Meadow when we were younger. Even now I can still hear the butterflies dancing on the flowers and the bright green crickets chirruping in the grass. Those days are over now, for me but not for Finn who often goes with Mum. In fact the only thing me and my mother do together is Hunting which we both have a huge passion for. 'You know I still have nightmares, even now,' Dad said to me smiling. I raised my eyebrows 'But you don't even- ' I started to say but he cut me off 'Unlike you and your mum I tend to not wake up at quarter to five screaming my head off,' he laughed his bright blue eyes twinkling. I laughed, my arms crossed over my stomach, Dad was SUCH a smooth and easy talker like me. Finn's quiet like Mum, I've watched her interview with Ceaser Flickerman, and boy did she look nervous! 'I'm sorry but when you're being chased by a huge 17 year old boy who just happens to have an extremely sharp spear that he is itching to impale you on, and your running in a forest and it just happens to have a force field on the edges let me know!' I said trying to look serious.

Dad chuckled and replied 'So you had a nightmare about the 74th Hunger Games? I think I know who was chasing you to, it was probably a boy named Cato remember the one who got killed by the mutations?' he asked me cutting some bread. 'Yeah I remember now, funny I dreamt about him,' I said glaring at the video of the 74th Hunger Games. I could hear someone creaking down the stairs, definitely Mum. Her steps were very quiet, probably because that's the way she hunts. Mum walked into the kitchen her hair in a braid like mine 'what the hell are you two doing up?' she asked smiling slightly. 'Mattie had a nightmare….AGAIN!' Dad half shouted, not wanting to wake Finn up. Mum shook her head 'Just like I did,' she muttered. The sun warmed the kitchen, gleaming on the white shiny surface. 'Perfect for hunting, the animals will be by the watering hole won't they Mum?' I asked her. She nodded 'We'll go today,' she said smiling, I'll have to admit I do love my Mum as much as Dad it's just her time is taken up with Finn. 'Yes!' Dad said fist punching the air 'Finally a day without the women badgering me,' Me and Mum both glared at him, then looked at each other laughing. It was now six in the morning, usually the time I wake up however my earliest was one. My name is Mattie Mellark and my parents are Katniss and Peeta Mellark, the 74th Hunger Games victors and District 12 tributes in the third Quarter Quell, my brother is Finnick Mellark, Finn for short. To be honest I don't know who I'm named after but I bet it's someone good, someone who stood by my mother and father when the rebellion was on.

I eat a few slices of warm white bread with a thin spread of yellow butter on them, and then walk upstairs to get dressed. First I have a warm shower, the hot water trickling down my back and dripping down my hair, next I dry y hair and put on my dark brown trousers and black top with the mockingjay symbol embroidered on the right arm sleeve, my leather hunting jacket which used to belong to Mum and my leather hunting boots. Finally I braid my long hair into a braid down my back. Finn is still sleeping, his angelic face golden by the warm sunlight which drifted through his thin blue curtains. I shake my head and tread almost silently downstairs, grabbing my bow and arrows on the way. This was my absolute favourite weapon, though it provided absolute concentration to hit the target I still favoured it from knives and guns. Usually I dip the tips of the arrows in poisonous berries to ensure my prey a quick death, they say I'm too kind. Well they should see me in full blast, Mum says I'm a killing machine sometimes. It's worse at school where everyone wants to be my friend, mostly because of my surname Mellark and they know I'm the offspring of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. But in truth my real friend is Jodie, she's the same age as me and has long ginger hair and bright green eyes.

We _always _hang out together, but unlike me Jodie hates hunting and says it's barbaric. However that doesn't stop her from coming to the meadow with me where we usually catch fish in the lake and collect berries to eat. I remember Mum telling me about how she used to sneak into the Meadow with her friend called Gale, he used to love Mum but settled in District 2 with another woman and a fancy job. I'm glad he's not my father as we probably wouldn't ever get along. Mum's waiting for me 'You ready?' she asks and I nod while opening the door. To my instant surprise Wolfie- a boy from school- is waiting for me. 'Mattie, I came to say-'he begins to say 'Sorry Wolfie I'm very busy today, can't talk,' I say and quickly walk my mother away. 'Another admirer?' she asks me and I nod 'Your so like your father!' she says giving me a soft nudge. I smile slightly and shake my head, 'You should see the playground on Monday their always shouting 'Mattie, Mattie come hang out with us' I just sneak round the back and find Jodie,' I say to Mum laughing. We reach the start of the Meadow and climb under the electric fence which no longer works. Apparently someone disconnected it from the power supply and it's never been reconnected. We go down to the watering hole and just as I suggested there is a flock of rabbits and deer there, trying to hydrate themselves in the hot weather. I raise my bow and release the poisonous arrow which falls into the neck of a rabbit, which dies instantly. I do this until 5 of the 10 rabbits are dead and let the other five go. Me and Mum ignore the deer like we always do, this is because one their too heavy to carry home and two their far too beautiful to kill. I collect my game and put it in our Game Bag, sealing the top as I do. The deer have run off now, scared that we might try to hurt them. We wonder a little more into the woods, to the strawberry patch that Mum said she'd found years ago and pluck a few strawberries off and putting them into a small wooden basket which also carries a variation of other berries. 'Mum, the arenas have been destroyed now?' I ask her wanting to confirm that there will be no more Hunger Games. 'Yes all of them,' she replies 'why do you ask?' I think why I needed to ask her and it comes to me 'Well it's just I think their building something in the Capitol and I was worried that they may be replenishing the arenas,' I tell her my heart starting to thud. 'Probably some new houses to indulge in,' she tells me 'don't worry, me and your father made an agreement with President Coin that there would be no more Hunger Games, well apart from one but that won't include you or Finn,' she says smiling trying to reassure me as Dad did in the early hours of the morning. 'But President Coin was really one of the bad guys,' I say quietly looking at my watch, it said nine o'clock which was time to go back. We slid back under the fence and back to our house. Finn runs to the door and opens it 'Mattie, Daddy said you gone hunting, I was so worried!' he shouts at me hugging my waist. 'Finn you know me and Mum always go hunting at weekends,' I tell him, silently laughing in my head. 'Yeah but you always have to tell me!' he shouts again but I just ruffle his golden curls and walk inside, putting the game bag onto the kitchen table. 'Mattie a boy called, think he was called Wolfie he wants to meet up,' Dad says as he comes into the kitchen. 'Well you can tell him that his dreams are officially over,' I reply. Dad looks horror struck 'I never knew you were so heartless,' he says then laughs and ruffles my hair. Climbing up the stairs I sit on the black covers of my bed and find a note that reads,

_Meet me in the old Hob_

_Wolfie._

I scrunch it up into a little ball and throw it into the waste paper basket, then hear a scream from downstairs. Definitely Mum. 'Mum what's wrong?' I shout charging downstairs. The television is turned on and on it is a news flash. Dad is standing by her his face pale. The newsreader says 'A few days ago there was an attack on the Capitol from Districts 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12, and new arenas are being built as we speak for the 76th Hunger Games! All districts are to prepare for the reaping which will be held on the 24th June, thank you and may the odds be ever in your favour!' She shouts and the screen goes blank. I shiver and shake 'Mum I have to go don't I?' I ask her. Dad nods and I run out of the room. I thought we were safe, that no one could harm us but I was wrong, so so wrong.


	2. The Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, all rights go to Suzanne Collins, oh and the rating has changed to a T because it could get very violent.**

My body shook all over, all throughout that fateful day. Why? Why attack the Capitol? But it was true, a group from my District came back a few hours later saying they were sorry. Dad keeps on saying that everyone only has their name written on one slip of paper, so there's no way that my name will be drawn. Everyone has enough food now though we're still the poorest district. 'Mum, Dad will you two be my mentors then?' I ask them that night at dinner because Finn has gone to bed. 'I guess so but you won't be picked Mattie,' Dad says looking at me seriously. Finn doesn't know yet anyway, 'Mattie, I've laid out a dress for you to wear tomorrow, you need to be looking your best oh and whatever you do DON'T CRY!' Mum shouts. Dad nods 'Yeah then the rest will think you're an easy target, like they did with Johanna, but she cried and looked weak on purpose, and won her games by tricking the rest,' Dad said his blonde hair a mess, he'd obviously been running his hand through his hair. I barely ate anything the night and what I did eat laid in my stomach, not filling me up at all. Finally at 12:00 midnight I clambered up the stairs and flopped down on my bed, Finn was smiling in his sleep obviously having a good dream. The darkness wrapped around me like a shroud, a nightmare was definitely coming on.

_I was running in a forest again, but this time I wasn't being pursued by that boy, no it was Wolfie. 'Hey Mattie, Mattie guess who's been picked for the Hunger Games, yeah that's right it's Finn. He's gonna die out there and there's nothing you can do about it' I kept on running and a small girl appeared with a black jacket on, she opened the jacket and I caught a glimpse of an array of throwing knives. She picked the sharpest, longest blade and through it. It struck my left arm, and there was blood everywhere. 'That boy's wrong you've been picked and I'm going to kill you just as I should've killed your mother, you'll never survive Mattie!' she shouts. Suddenly the forest becomes a burning desert, and it hurts my bare feet, the others all have leather hunting shoes on 'Stupid Mattie, even incapable of wearing the right clothes,' Wolfie snarled 'Yeah you don't even have any weapons!' Clove sneered and shoved into a hard boulder; she took out a sharp small knife and traced the outline of my lips cutting them. She moved the knife nearer to my heart about to strike…_

I woke up again screaming; out of all the nightmares I have had that one was the worst. Not only was it Clove or Cato but it was Wolfie to, Wolfie who I always thought liked me. Who I always thought would watch my back, who I always thought would never appear in my nightmares. Only the thing was Dad hasn't come to help me or reassure me, to tell me everything will be alright. Instead I was alone, Finn wasn't in his bed.

I looked at the clock it said 12:00 am, how could I have slept in this long! Quickly I got dressed in the black dress and shoes Mum had put out for me. Braided my hair on my head I clipped a black rose onto the front braid. Silently I walked downstairs hoping no one would hear me. Unfortunately Dad appeared at the foot of the stairs 'We let you sleep in because you haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately,' he said sympathetically. I nodded and walked into the kitchen, Mum looked as if she had been crying but Finn was still his usual cheery self. 'Why are you wearing a dress Mattie?' Finn asked me smiling. I smiled back and said 'Today's special Finn, that's why,' I tell him. Another hour passed and I didn't eat anything, not even the soft peanut butter and white fresh bread that Dad had made me. I wiped my eyes and the clock struck quarter to 2. 'Come on Mum, Dad, Finn we have to go,' I say to them opening the door and leading them to the square. A peacekeeper led me to the age 15 space along with thousands of other teenagers, girls and boys, while Mum, Dad and Finn waited at side lines. Mum was gripping onto the piece of rope that was holding them back; she looked worried for my sake. However Finn was smiling at the ground, he obviously didn't understand the consequences that might follow this afternoon. The mayor reads the list of the past District 12 victors, there has been 4 three of which are still alive. The aging Effie Trinket walked onto the stage smiling cheerily, God help us this year she was wearing a bright blue curly wig with a bluebottle top and dark blue skirt, and let's not forget the immense blue high heels that she was wearing on her feet. Honestly these people from the Capitol they certainly overdress, it's a wonder District 1 haven't collapsed in the work. Well they wouldn't a rich district like them, which is why we call their tributes (along with District's 2 and 4's tributes) The Careers. Finally the dreadful moment has come and Effie steps up to the two Reaping Balls, each one filled with the tiny slips that decide the fate of each and every one of us. 'Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!' she shouts her signature greeting. I look around at all the over people stood around me and yes there's Wolfie looking nervously at me.

Does he know something I don't? Then he mouths to me 'Half the slips have your name on, the Capitol wanted to punish your mum and dad!' and now I'm in shock. That's why he wanted to meet me at the Hob. That's why he needed to see me in the morning. How could I have been so stupid? Effie steps up to the Girls Plastic Ball and says 'Ladies First,' like she did at the 74th and whirls her manicured hand around looking for one slip of paper that she then grasps. Pulling it out, she opens it and says 'Katniss Mellark,' it's not me, or Wolfie. It's my very own mother. My dad holds her tightly and I see one tear drop down his cheek, and my mother claps her tummy and it comes to me. Dammit, she's pregnant with my baby brother or sister. She can't compete, and why her she's at least 47? So I shout as the peacekeepers pull her away from my father 'MUM!' I shout 'Mum!' and as she is about to mount the steps muster the courage and shout 'I volunteer,' I gasp raising my hand 'I volunteer as tribute,' just as my mother had done all those years ago.

Effie smiles a cheery smile and says 'Well we should really ask-'but is cut off by Haymitch wondering onto the stage and he shouts 'what does it matter we have a tribute send her up!' and so Effie nods to the peacekeepers who grab both my arms and lead me to the steps. My dad's face is a ghostly white and Finn starts to cry. Finally I see my mother and she looks at me while whispering 'Mattie no,' but I just shake my head harshly and walk up the stairs onto the stage. I have to try hard to fight back the tears because I don't want the other tributes to think me weak as that will make me look like an easy target. So I nod harshly to my mother and Finn who is going all hysterical shouting 'Mattie! No! You can't!' but I look and smile. 'Oh well done! What spirit of the Games you have in you,' she says to me then asks 'and just what is our new tributes name?' I was glad I volunteered , my mother would not have survived the young teenagers and adults that might have faced her, but will I? 'I'm Mattie Mellark,' I say into the microphone, standing tall. 'I knew it, just knew she was your mother! Now let's have a big round of applause for our new tribute!' Effie shouts but the people of District 12 stand still and not one will clap. Not even the ones clutching their betting slips, or the uncaring ones who live long and lonely solitary lives. Instead they give me the greatest honour of all. Silence. Then to my surprise, they do gesture that was only once performed here, when my mother volunteered. They press the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and then raise them up to me. Perhaps they do truly love me as it's used at funerals, and I can see Wolfie silently crying. That warning was for nothing, and besides family comes first, don't they? Now Effie is trying to regain the excitement back and says 'Oh yes how exciting but I can assure you there's more to come and now for our male tribute!' she shouts putting her hand into the second ball and rolling the slips of paper around, she grasps the one she wants and reads it out. 'Wolfie Mcdennis!' she shouts and I think '_No, no, no not him please not him!' _wanting to shout it out so someone will volunteer. Wolfie is led onto the stage by the peacekeepers 'Now are there any volunteers?' she ask and to my surprise someone volunteers. A boy I know from somewhere, yes now I remember it I was out hunting alone when lightning struck the tree I was in and I fell out. He came across me and helped me home. But that was 5 years ago when I was at least 11 or 10. She calls him up and asks 'What's your name?' he is 16 one year older than me and he says loudly 'My name is James Dannerson,' and the Mayor then reads out the long and dreary Treaty of Treason while I study James. He is very tall, much taller than me and has those dark and mysterious brown eyes that I'm sure I've only seen once in my life. His hair is dark brown and slightly curly. I can remember that day so well.

_I was curled in the tree watching the many deer pass by wanting to shoot one in my hunger I've been out all day and had long finished the lunch Mum had made me. It started to rain, but only lightly though I'm used to it by now. My quiver is aching to be loaded with my sharp poison arrows, which I do. Suddenly a bolt of lightning hits my tree taking me by surprise, and I plummet down to the ground completely winded. I try to get up but I can't move, my legs ache, so does my back. I want to scream for help but I can't. The silence draws me in like the game in my game bag and a shiver travels quickly down my spine. I think I'm going to die right here, right now but I can hear someone moving. They have light quick steps and are by me in a matter of minutes. The boy scoops me up in his arms and staggers a little then regains his strength and walks to the electric fence. I listen for the hum and nod, giving him the all clear. The next thing I remember before I black out is him standing my bed gently holding my hand. Then that's when I black out._

Finally the Mayor finished the now tedious Treaty of Treason and looks at me and James to shake hands, which we do. Then James squeezes my hand for reassure I think, just as my father did to my mother and as the Anthem of Panem plays we turn back and face the crowd. Ah well there are twenty four of us, someone has to kill him before I do. But like my mother thought the odds have not been very dependable.


	3. Goodbyes and The Train

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games all rights belong to Suzanne Collins**

After this we were taken into custody by the peacekeepers, ok we weren't handcuffed or anything just marched to the new Justice Building. It's new and shiny but the elevator still stinks like Mum said it had when she was marched there around 25 years ago. We're led into separate rooms, with a shiny purple couch on which I sit alone on waiting for a visitor. Mum and Dad both walk in along with Finn who is snivelling on Mum's shoulder. I could see Mum had been crying and Dad was still deathly white, he threw his arms around me and said 'Be brave and strong, your clever, very clever try doing what your mother did,' he whispered. Next it was Mum's turn she hugged me and touched my braids 'Thank you when you come back you'll have a new brother or sister and Mattie I want you to have this,' she said taking a gold pin badge out of her pocket. It had the mockingjay on and I soon realised what it was. 'Your badge, Mum you can't!' I said smelling her scent of primrose. 'Yes I can, now promise me you'll wear it,' she said to me. I nodded my head as if an indication of promise. Finn just said 'You win Mattie and you come home ok?' and I hugged him tightly. 'Hey wait doesn't one of you have to come with me, Haymitch will as well but you two are the only other victors I can think of,' I said suspiciously, this wasn't the last I'd see of them. Well at least one of them anyway. They both nodded 'That will be your dad, he knows much more about what your good at I only know how you hunt,' Mum said holding my small hand in hers.

Her long brown hair was strewn across her face as if in torment, as if she was worried about me and her grey eyes watery and sad. Dad just looked like a ghost, his blonde hair in a mess over his face and his usually bright blue eyes were dulled. He smiled sadly, like the day grandpa died or when Philly the elderly lady who used to live down the road died. I smiled both at them and Finn started to cry 'Mattie, no you can't go! You might die.. .' he trailed off at the end seeing the Peacekeepers stern face. Dad sat next to me not saying a word then he hugged me tightly, tighter than he'd ever dared. At this point I thought the tears might come flowing down my face right now but they didn't, they stared in my eyes until I swiftly blinked them away leaving no trace if distraught. My next visitor was Jodie, oh dear poor Jodie, I'm going to miss her ever so much and if I die I hope at least someone shows some sympathy for her. She hugged me then took out some scissors and cut a long lock of her beautiful auburn hair off, then cut another long lock of my dark brown hair off. She then swiftly plaited them together and attached them to my long braid down my back. 'So we remember,' She says them starts crying, 'Sorry I can't cry, if I do they'll think me weak,' I whisper to her and Jodie nods understanding every single word. We talk for a few minutes before she says 'You can win this Mattie, your far better than them even the Careers, you can hunt I wish I could,' and I'm taken aback with shock. Jodie the one who hates the sight of speared fish, but I can see through her now and can see she always has. The thing holding her back is her own family, her mother I believe. The puzzle all fits together and I can see now my friend Jodie is probably the bravest person I have ever met. Braver than James and braver than me. Even braver than my own mother. 'Some words of advice Mattie, stay alive,' she says then walks out of the room. I decide to keep our friendship plait in my hair no matter what the stylists and the prep team says I shall preserve it forever. Even when the games begin I will keep it in my pocket so as I never lose it.

I thought Jodie was probably my last visitor but to my surprise Wolfie walks in, and adding to my surprise slaps me hard round the face. I sit not even wincing and glare at Wolfie. 'How could you! How could you volunteer you stupid girl! And then that James takes MY place, how dare he!' he shouts stamping the ground as he does. I stand up and say slowly and boldly 'I had every right to and so did James, you do not control my or his life and you never shall, also my mother would not have been able to cope with a third games and she is heavily pregnant with child. To add to this James will protect me unlike YOU!' and I shout the last word loudly. This is the best speech I have probably ever made and it will be my last as well. After this Wolfie storms out of the room, not even bothering to look at me. At last we are let out of the Justice Building and led onto the train station. James stands behind me and I finally notice his real height, at least 5''10 which is about eight more inches than me! Suddenly I'm very scared, almost petrified. What is James is out to kill me? What if you doesn't want to help me at all? No that would be ludicrous, if he had wanted to do that he would have left me to die in the woods. There are around a dozen cameras at the train station and I feel glad that I didn't shed a tear back in the Justice Building. Thousands of people in the Capitol must be watching me getting on the train, watching my every move. The sleek train rolled onto the platform, very different from the bog-standard coal trains that the coal is loaded onto. No these trains are definitely first class, which will only take about a day to get us to the Capitol. The doors quickly opened and I stepped on along with dad and Haymitch who surprisingly wasn't drunk. I rolled my eyes at Haymitch and sighed, and then James let out a laugh causing Haymitch to look at me. 'Look sweetheart it was your father's idea,' Haymitch growled at me then rushed off, probably to find some white liquor that is has a strong fancy for. Effie Trinket appeared with bright orange blonde curls and as always a huge smile on her face. She smiled at me and James then dragged us onto the train. I rolled my eyes again and he had a smile dancing on his face.

Who was his? I didn't know anything about him, perhaps he could tell me. I walked to my room on the train, a fresh outfit already laid out for me then changed pinning the mockingjay onto the red shirt that accompanied some black trousers. Just as I predicted I heard a satisfying knock on my door 'Come in,' I shouted sitting on the bed in a boy like fashion that Effie would gasp at. Just I'd predicted James walked in dressed in a black top and trousers. 'Mattie Mellark at your service,' I said holding out my hand in a jokey fashion. 'The names Bond, James Bond!' he said back to me bowing down and I laughed hard keeling over. Instantly he asked 'Seam or market?' and I replied 'Neither Victor's Village is where I live,' and he nodded. 'Haymitch or Peeta and Katniss?' he asked. 'Oh Haymitch definitely Haymitch!' I said rolling my eyes again. He was the one to laugh this time, was this how I should do my interview with Ceaser Flickerman? Act the charming funny girl who can make even the most serious people laugh. I remember once when I was little Haymitch had come round to speak about me crying at night and I said to him 'Me cry yes but you, you cry _even _louder!' and he burst out laughing. I shake my head at that memory and remember Haymitch is here on the train with us right at this moment in time and I secretly laugh inside my head. Shame I was going to have to kill James in the arena, or perhaps someone would before I would have to. I ask 'Seam or market?' quickly to break the silence. 'Seam,' he replies and I have to say with the dark brown hair, olive skin and green grey eyes he looks just like someone from the Seam. Still I have dark brown hair and olive skin but my bright blue eyes distinguish who I really am. I nod in approval and say 'My mum was from the Seam, my dad from the market,' and he smiles and says 'Oh I already know who your parents are,' and I give him a puzzling look. 'Why else would you volunteer for Katniss Mellark, why else would Peeta Mellark look as white as a ghost. Trust me kid it's gonna be hard for him as you might not make it home,' he says and at this comment I mutter under my breath 'Get out,' but he doesn't hear me so I scream 'GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!' open the door and push him right out just as Haymitch walks past and frowns at me looking puzzled. My anger had risen up at him being so smug, saying that I won't be coming home. Well this time I'm not going under or overestimate myself, I know I could win and that I shall do.


End file.
